


I've Seen This Movie Before

by LarielRomeniel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Fixit S1x15 "Destiny", F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a time ship, the past can be rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen This Movie Before

**Author's Note:**

> My own little fixit for 1x15. There’s probably some terminology I got wrong regarding the Oculus, but I simply CAN’T watch the episode again right now to get it right. I’m still feeling upset, but not quite as gutted knowing WM’s new status as a DCU player.
> 
> DC Entertainment owns it, including the questionable judgments.

Sara’s taste stayed on his lips as she fled with Mick. Well, that was something, anyway. He took a deep breath, tightening his grip to keep the failsafe from slipping into place.

“Give me some room, Leonard.”

Sara’s voice, behind him and to the right? She’d fled to his left. He followed the voice, and his eyes widened. She was there, all in black rather than her White Canary leathers.

All in… mourning?

She repeated, “Give me some room.” She nudged him with her elbow, and he took a half step left.

“Sara, what are you…?”

“I’ve seen this movie before. It sucks. So we’re changing it.”

She held up one of her batons and slid it into the device. He moved his hand as she set it into place, blocking the failsafe from connecting.

She grabbed his now-free hand. “Let’s go!”

He ran with her slowing only slightly when he saw the jump ship waiting.

“Come on, Leonard!”

Up the ramp, into the ship. Mick was at the controls and punched it the moment the hatch was closed. The jump ship soared away as the Oculus exploded.

He had barely caught his breath again from their run when Sara stole it from him again with a long kiss, full of passion.

When they parted, he was startled to see tears in her eyes. He touched her face, which somehow looked older, more careworn, than it had when she’d kissed him the first time. “Sara, how long has it been for you?” he asked gently.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Six months.”

“You can put ‘hero’ on your resume now,” Mick said, turning away from the controls. He walked to the couple and wrapped them both in a bear hug. When he came away, there were tears in his eyes too. “Good to have you back, partner.”

The jump ship jolted slightly, the familiar feel of it docking with the Waverider. The hatch opened, and Len saw the team gathered at the entrance. His crew, plus a couple of new faces. Tears were running down a few of those faces.

Huh. He hadn’t known they’d cared that much.

He looked back down at Sara. “So, is this one of those movies where the hero gets the girl?”

She smiled. “It is now,” she said in a quavering voice.

His own eyes got misty, and he bent to kiss her again. When they parted, he told her, “I like this rewrite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little hope for all of us.


End file.
